Camaraderie
by Algorab
Summary: Was under my penname Tempted--The sly. and grf. houses are acting strangely, especially to the newly graduated&new prof.s at Hogwarts--what was under their noses the whole time? DG,ROC,HL,SSHG


Camaraderie  
  
Tempted  
  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It is owned by Ms. J.K. Rowling. Thank you for not suing.  
  
This is a Draco/Ginny fan fiction.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Ginny Weasley sat at the Gryffindor table with others in her house as she watched the seventh years get honored. A special table was set up just for them.  
  
"Why so glum, chum?" Annetta Bloodlust asked. She had snuck over from the Slytherin table. "I thought you were glad to see your brother go. Or are you still pining over Mr. Harold James Potter?"  
  
Ginny shot her a look. "Etta! You know I got over him in fourth year. Besides, Dumbledore has informed the dream team that Voldie the Moldie has placed them and Malfoy at the top of his Most Wanted Dead list. They'll all be staying to teach for a little while."  
  
"Yeah. Draco refused to become a Death Eater. Escaped by the skin of his teeth." Juliana Blackstar, their other best friend informed them.  
  
"Yeah, he's gonna teach potions." Collin Creevey told them.  
  
"What about Snape?" The girls asked quietly.  
  
"Defense."  
  
"Oh. Maybe we'll actually start learning something." Etta said.  
  
"Congratulations to all of our seventh years. We wish you all the luck in the world." Dumbledore said.  
  
Everyone applauded for them.  
  
"Now, I have a few announcements. As you all know, we have lost four teachers for different reasons, but don't worry, we already have their replacements. Replacing Professor Binns for History is Ms. Hermione Granger. Taking over Transfiguration from our new Minister McGonagall is Mr. Harry Potter. Taking over Charms from Professor Flitwick is Mr. Ronald Weasley. And, finally, Mr. Draco Malfoy will be teaching Potions as Professor Snape has taken over Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
Everyone cheered for them, but especially Gryffindor and Slytherin.  
  
"Now, I know that Ravenclaw and Gryffindor are both wondering who their new heads of houses will be. Professor Potter will be leading the Gryffindors and his assistant, a new position, will be Professor Granger." Gryffindor cheered loudly, as did Slytherin, which shocked all of the teachers. "Yes, well. . .hum. . .leading Ravenclaw will be Professor Vector and Madam Pince." Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff cheered, though not as loud as the former houses had. Ginny simply wrote the names of their new house heads on the enemy list. Dumbledore continued on, "Now, the new assistant for Hufflepuff is Professor Trawlney, and last but not least, Professor Malfoy shall be the assistant for Slytherin." Again Gryffinor and Slytherin cheered, over- riding the noise if the other two houses.  
  
"Am I missing something?" Hermione asked everyone at the teacher's desk.  
  
"I think, Ms. Granger, that we all are." Snape told her, even including Dumbledore, who seemed pleased, but perplexed.  
  
"Now, on with announcement. The new Head Boy and Head Girl positions are open now that Professor Malfoy and Professor Granger are leaving. Head Boy for next year is. . .Alexander Flint of Slytherin." Both Slytherin and Gryffindor went up into a roar.  
  
"Okay, we're really missing something here!" Draco said to Harry as he watched his house and his not-so-enemy-anymore house cheer in unison for a Slytherin.  
  
"Definitely different." Harry agreed. He had never known that the younger generations of Gryffindors had been on friendly terms with Slytherin.  
  
"And the Head Girl position goes to Miss Virginia Weasley or Gryffindor." The roar grew louder and people of both houses started hugging.  
  
"Would you two please come up here to receive your badges and say a few words."  
  
Ginny and Alex made there way to the head of the Great Hall.  
  
"Are we meeting this summer?" Alex whispered.  
  
"We meet every summer. You know that."  
  
"I know, but I haven't gotten a schedule yet. It made me wonder."  
  
"The Ravenclaws are getting suspicious and it's too dangerous."  
  
"We'll alert the leaders by owl or floo, maybe even go muggle on some things. They'll tell their groups."  
  
They smiled and stopped talking as they came closer to Dumbledore.  
  
He pinned them and then turned to talk a little bit. Ginny had seen Ron's face. He was ecstatic and Hermione was giving her the thumbs up.  
  
Alex talked first. "Well, I haven't really got anything to say other than I am very humbled"-Ginny snorted at this-"And yes Ginny, Slytherins can be humbled. I would also like to say that if it wasn't for the Slytherin house as well as all of you lovely Gryffindors, I would not be here right now. Thank you."  
  
"Wow. Head Girl, who'd have thunk it?!" Ginny said and smiled brightly. "Um. . .wow. . .I'm really speechless."-Alex got his turn to snort then- "And yes Alex even I can have nothing to say. I just really want to say thank you to both Gryffindor and Slytherin, you have made me who I am today and to my brothers, who have taken the wrap for me more times than I can count, like the time I turned Percy's hair green and Ron took the blame, even though he didn't do it and, of course, I wasn't going to take the credit for it, not after all my mum made Ron do."  
  
"YOU DID THAT! YOU LITTLE RUNT, I SPENT THREE MONTHS OF HARD LABOR AND GROUNDING FOR THAT!!!! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOUR LIFE MISERABLE NEXT YEAR!!!" Ron stood up and turned red. Draco and Harry had to hold him from diving over the table to get to Ginny.  
  
"You forget Ron, I got more owls in Charms than both Percy and Hermione."  
  
As Ginny and Alex walked off of the stage, she whispered to him, "Tell everyone that the first meeting is on the train back."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
They hurried back to their tables and waited for the next announcements.  
  
"As you all remember I'm sure, Ms. Luna Lovegood went to the American Institute of Magic for her fifth and sixth year. She has rejoined us tonight in order to be re-sorted, as people change."  
  
Luna smiled fondly at them all and walked out to the stool that had the Sorting Hat on it, which quickly called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Slytherin and Gryffindor let out a roar like no other that night as their dear friend came to the table now that she was back in England and was now joining their ranks again, only this time, she would not have to sneak away from the Ravenclaws.  
  
"Congratulations to the house and Ms. Lovegood."  
  
"Now, as you can see there are no house colors up. And the standings are: Hufflepuff with 782 points, Ravenclaw with 879 points, and both Gryffindor and Slytherin with 1194 points. I know of no tiebreakers. Any suggestions?"  
  
"Why can't we just share it?" Willa Maddox, whispered. "I mean, Slytherin deserves it just as much as we do. It would be horrid to take it away from them, or for them to take it away from us."  
  
Gryffindors of all ages agreed with her and Ginny shouted out, "Gryffindor says share it!"  
  
"Slytherin seconds the motion!" Alex shouted.  
  
"Thank Ms. Weasley for the wonderful suggestion! I'm so happy to see you two houses getting along."  
  
"Don't thank me! It was Willa's idea!"  
  
"GO WILLA!" Alex shouted out. He and Willa had been best friends all of his life. He was just completely oblivious to the fact that Willa was simply, adoringly in love with him. However, it was not oblivious to Gryffindor or Slytherin.  
  
"And now that announcements are done, everybody dig in!"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Okay, that's it. Please review! 


End file.
